We Don't Care
by beeridget
Summary: This is about the struggle for people and their decisions to be accpeted by others. It shows the struggle that Kristen and Derrick have to be accepted as a couple. My responce to the shuffle challenge. ONESHOT. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


The Shuffle Challenge

My Response featuring all my favorite songs

Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly)

This is probably one of the favorite things I have written in a while because it has so many of my favorite things in it. For what you have to do for the shuffle challenge check the bottom.

oh and by the way the story is in kristens and derringtons perspective, it switches every song starting eiht kristen.

enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________

Song: I Don't Care

Artist: Fall Out Boy

It was another boring day in Mr. Myner's geography class. She didn't care about what he was saying. She couldn't think of anything except for him. She didn't care that she technically couldn't have him. It didn't matter that her _friend _had dated him. They were perfect for each other. He even said so himself. And they didn't care what anyone else thought.

Song: Are We the Waiting

Artist: Green Day

Why do we always have to do this? Wait. Waiting for her to come around to us. It's never going to happen. _She_ has to accept us. Everyone does. It's so unfair that we always have to hide. Why can't _she_ just grow up and accept the fact that we broke up. We are over! I've moved on.

Song: The (Shipped) Gold Standard

Artist: Fall Out Boy

_I wanna scream I love you from the top of my lungs. _But I'm afraid that she will hear me. We can't blame all our problems on her. Tell her to leave you alone. That you're over, and that she needs to get over it. That she needs to get out now.

Song: Learning to Fall

Artist: Boys Like Girls

I took the plunge. Finally I took it for us. Today was the day. It might have been the worse day of our lives, but it was worth it. No more lying. Were finally free. I don't think I could bee happier. Well I could be, but you made that impossible. You told me you loved me, but then you left me. Did you not want to be out there with us? Did I make a mistake? What did I do wrong? I guess I made a mistake. I didn't make the plunge to better us. I just fell hard.

Song: Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year

Artist: Fall Out Boy

Thanks to you she found out we lied. That I lied. To _her. _You know I love you. And I know you couldn't keep lying to our friends. To_ her_. I couldn't either. It got hard at times but I never wanted you to tell her. Now she hates me, and because of that I hate you.

Song: Serious Mistake

Artist: Plain White T's

I'm sorry. I've _made a serious mistake; I hope it's not too late. _Please forgive me. I didn't think anything bad would come out of it. I didn't think everyone would hate us. Just maybe, _her_. And so what if _she_ does. The only thing _she_ did was cause us pain. And cause us to keep our secret.

Song: A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A little more "Touch Me"

Artist: Fall Out Boy

_I don't blame you for being you, but you can't blame me for hating it. _You confessed you messed up. Ill drop it. I'm sorry. I forgive you. It's just that I was worried about _her_, and what _she_ would think. I knew _she_ wasn't going to take it well. It was just the way _she said she said why you don't just drop dead. _

Song: That's What You Get

Artist: Paramore

I think it will be okay. _She_ will eventually come around. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or the next day. But eventually. But _that's what you get when you let your heart win_. You have to be ready to deal with the un-expected.

Song: Saturday

Artist: Fall Out Boy

We're good to go._ She_ might not have come around, but everyone else did. And that's more important then her, Right? At least were not alone anymore we have our _real_ friends. I give her _2 more weeks._

Song: When I Come Around

Artist: Green Day

_She_ the last one. The only one that still opposes us. If only she would come around. I vote we don't wait anymore.

Song: 7 Minutes in Heaven (Atavan Halen)

Artist: Fall Out Boy

I don't care. I am tired of waiting for her come around. The entire time we kept the secret I just wanted to scream, because of her you fell from my heart because I couldn't choose between my friend and you. But you came back when you admitted you serious mistake. And then I realized that I shouldn't blame you for standing up for us. Even though I lost my friend, that's what you get. Plus if she couldn't see how happy I was then she wasn't my real friend, but when she never came around that's when I realized it. Without her I've truly been happier. And now we are finally in Heaven.

_________________________________________________________________

I read about the shuffle challenge and never knew what to do. But then this idea finally came to me when was in the car listening to my ipod. Hope you liked it. Review please!

And here is what to do if you want to make one

1) Choose a specific pairing/fandom/etc as your topic.  
2) Put your iPod/Media Player/CD/iPhone on shuffle.  
3) As each song starts, write the title of the song and the singer/band,  
and then begin writing about your subject. You only have the length of  
the song to finish, though. Once the song ends, so do you. No exceptions.  
4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!


End file.
